


The One Where the New Kitten Is a Cockblock

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Jude Araya’s “Kittens and Porn” 30th Birthday Extravaganza. It’s fluffy, smutty, PWP Future!Married!Klaine, and it’s totally un-beta’ed and probably sucks so be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the New Kitten Is a Cockblock

“Kurt, um…is the kitten going to be okay?”

“Blaine, she has a name…it’s Elphaba, and she’ll be FINE.”

Kurt and Blaine had come home from the animal shelter that afternoon with a tortoise-shell colored shorthair the humane society had temporarily named “Nicki.” Sure, they had only returned from their honeymoon a couple of weeks before and most people would have told them to enjoy their newlywed period before taking the leap into pet ownership. But then, they weren’t most people.

They had spent most of the rest of the day playing with the new kitten whom Kurt had re-christened with the “Wicked” moniker, Blaine at one point making a run to the pet supply store to get a scratching post when “Elphie” started clawing the corner of their ottoman. They spent dinner trying to shoo her off the table and had finally closed her up in the bathroom with her food and litter box, hoping she would go to sleep. And now they were spending some quality couple time together in their bedroom, Kurt assuring Blaine that yes, Elphie would be perfectly okay staying in the bathroom for the night.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly at first, then intensified the kiss, parting Kurt’s lips with his tongue. Kurt breathed through his nose, tilting his head and sucking on Blaine’s tongue while his fingers tickled up his sides, bringing his t-shirt up and pulling from the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Blaine continued his kisses across Kurt’s cheek, down his jaw to his neck, and as he unbuttoned Kurt’s short-sleeved shirt he kissed each patch of revealed skin, down his chest to the pale downy hairs that marked a trail down below his waistband. He slipped the shirt off Kurt’s shoulders and tipped him backwards onto the bed.

As he laid on top of Kurt they could each feel how hard the other was. Blaine started to palm Kurt through his pants, then toyed with the zipper on his skinny jeans. Kurt hissed at the sensation and begged for release. Blaine undid his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs; Kurt’s cock sprang free, the slit already shining with pre-cum. Blaine quickly shed his pants as well and leaned back over Kurt’s erection. He had just started to lick the head…

“Meeeew…meeeew…meeeeew…”

“Kurt, I hear Elphie.”

“Blaine, it’ll pass,” Kurt said, as he writhed in a mixed state of arousal and frustration.

“But Kuuuuurt, it’s her first night in her new home. Maybe we should let her out.”

“Blaine,” Kurt raised up on his elbows and looked into his husband’s puppy-like eyes, still just above his throbbing cock. “She’s going to have to learn to be quiet and sleep in her space. We can’t have her wandering around the apartment getting into things. She could get hurt.”

“Hurt your clothes, you mean…”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “She has to learn discipline, and she should learn it sooner rather than later.”

“But what could it hurt? Kurt, she probably just feels trapped. I’m sure if we just open the door and she sees she’s not stuck, she’ll calm down. She won’t bother us at all.”

“FINE,” Kurt finally relents. “Open the door, but then get those lips back here.”

Blaine got up from the bed and opened the door. Sure enough, the mewling stopped and Elphie looked up at Blaine with her green eyes, then walked back to her water bowl and started to take a drink.

He scratched her head and then returned to the bedroom. “Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to do…this…” He laid across the end of the bed and licked teasingly along Kurt’s inner thighs, back up to his cock, taking him in halfway at first, then slowly swallowing around him. As he swirled his tongue around Kurt and hollowed his cheeks sucking along his length, Kurt’s breath became labored; he grasped the sheets below him in his fists, biting on his lower lip. Hearing Kurt come apart at the seams made Blaine even harder and his pre-cum was already making the duvet underneath him wet.

“Lube, please,” Blaine requested; Kurt grabbed the small bottle from the nightstand drawer along with a condom, leaving the plastic-wrapped package on top of the stand while handing the lube to Blaine. He heard the snap of the cap being opened, then a few seconds later felt Blaine’s slick fingertips tracing his entrance. Kurt moaned at the sensation…after a few moments of his hole being stroked, Blaine pressed a finger in past the ring of muscle. Kurt groaned in delight and immediately started to thrust against Blaine’s finger. After being together for nearly eight years, it didn’t take nearly as much time to prepare as it had in the beginning of their relationship. Soon one finger became two, and Blaine scissored them to stretch Kurt. He added a third finger and it wasn’t two minutes before Kurt was fucking against Blaine’s hand.

“Blaine, I need your cock now, please,” he cried. Kurt reached back to the nightstand to grab the condom he had placed there moments earlier. “Ah…what the hell? I got a condom out of the drawer, I swear!”

Blaine had just pulled his fingers out, ready to slip on the condom that had just disappeared when… “Kurt? Shhhh! Do you hear that?” Blaine and Kurt both stopped, stayed still and listened. They heard something that sounded like a piece of plastic skitting back and forth on the hardwood. They both leaned over the side of the bed to see what was causing the sound…

There they saw Elphaba playing with…the condom. While Blaine was busy fingering Kurt and Kurt’s eyes had been squeezed shut in ecstasy, the kitten had quietly jumped on the nightstand and knocked the little package off. She was happily batting her new little toy all over the bedroom. They watched this little show, mesmerized by her playfulness, right up until she had knocked the package under the dresser.

“Meeeeew…MEEEEEEW…” Instantaneously, Elphie forgot about the now-unattainable toy and clawed her way up the duvet and onto the bed.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. “I can get another one out of the box, put her back in the bathroom…”

Kurt sighed. “Nope. Moment’s gone.” He picked up the kitten and snuggled her against his chest. “We’ll find another time.”

Blaine put his briefs back on, crawled under the covers and cuddled with Kurt, stroking Elphie’s chin. “Kurt? Is this what having kids is going to be like?”

Kurt looked up from smiling at Elphie’s green eyes and said “no…it’s going to be better.”

 


End file.
